


The Taste of his Cherry Chapstick

by onlyoneprivate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, This whole thing was just 3am writing, flashback is in italics, jaemin and donghyuck are a sweet pair, jaemin finally buys chapstick, save renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyoneprivate/pseuds/onlyoneprivate
Summary: Jaemin buys lip balm to impress Donghyuck.





	The Taste of his Cherry Chapstick

Jaemin groaned in frustration looking at the all the different brands and flavors of lip balm in the aisle. The amount of lip balms kind of overwhelmed him as a first time shopper and he wished that he had brought Ten along instead of Jeno. 

Ten had told him that Carmex wasn’t a good choice (“According to this thread on Twitter, it said that Carmex dried out your lips and therefore I refuse putting that monstrosity on my beautiful, sensitive lips.”). 

He had also seen a good amount of his members just slathering vaseline on their lips, but he thought it was too messy as he hated getting his hands dirty. 

“I can’t believe you dragged me out of my bed so that you can get some chapstick.” Jeno sighed as he eyed Jaemin, who was too busy reading the backs of each brand, “Why don’t you just steal Taeyong hyung’s.”

Jaemin huffed as he put the Burt’s Bees Chapstick back in its place, “No, he uses the EOS one.”

“So?”

“It’s a big egg and I have no room or motivation to carry that around.”

“You’re so dramatic, it’s not that deep.” Jeno rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, just help me decide,” Jaemin told him as he held up two different Nivea chapstick flavors, “Mint or cherry?”

“Does it matter,” Jeno crossed his arms, “Who are you trying to impress?”

Jaemin chuckled nervously, “Nctzens, they’ll be really proud that I learned what chapstick is.”

That was half of the truth. He had seen all the twitter memes and he decided that he’s had enough (he did find it funny and shared the memes in the dreamie’s group chat). The other half of the truth was because he got into an argument with Donghyuck.

 

_Jaemin sat at the table finishing a crossword puzzle he started earlier but never finished._

_“Jaemin, can you help me wash the dishes?” Donghyuck looked at him from the sink. Jaemin ignored him, putting his focus on thinking of a word that would fit the puzzle._

_“Jaemin.” Donghyuck repeated. Jaemin felt his eyes boring into the back of his head so he looked back at him._

_“I’m busy right now,” Jaemin motioned toward his puzzle._

_“You can do that later,” Donghyuck reasoned, “Please.”_

_“It’s not my turn.” Jaemin shrugged._

_Donghyuck huffed in annoyance, “It’s not mine either but Jisung went to the practice room.”_

_“Sounds like a ‘you’ problem” Jaemin raised an eyebrow at him, turning back to his puzzle, “You can do it, I believe in you.”_

_“Why are you always like that?” Donghyuck accused._

_“Like what?”_

_“You don’t want to do anything yet you boss everyone around you.” Donghyuck’s voice wavered slightly._

_Jaemin snapped his neck to look at him, “Okay? You’re just mad.”_

_“Yeah, I’m mad all I asked was for help.”_

_“Funny how you’re calling me out but it’s not like you’re any better,” Jaemin spat._

_Jaemin ignored the flash of hurt on Donghyuck’s face, “You’re always on top of everyone and it’s annoying. Also stop trying to kiss us.”_

_“Whatever. At least my lips are nice and smooth, unlike yours. And you guys are just missing out.” Donghyuck puckered his lips in demonstration._

_“Huh?” Jaemin asked dumbfounded, “What’s that supposed to mean.”_

_“You crusty lipped bitch.” Donghyuck told him, “Maybe you should invest in some chapstick?”_

_Jaemin lifted a hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide his lips._

 

The look on Jeno’s face was already enough for Jaemin to know that he didn’t believe him. 

“I’m not even going to push further,” Jeno shook his head, “Pick cherry.” 

 

-

 

Jaemin and Jeno walked back to their dorm. Their trip to the store ended with Jaemin buying the cherry flavored one and Jeno buying a shit ton of snacks. 

Jaemin smiled as he heard Chenle’s cackling behind the door as his fished out his keys and opened the door. He let Jeno go in first before entering himself and seeing Chenle and Jisung watching the Minions movie for the sixth time. 

“When will you guys get sick of that movie?” Jeno asked them.

“When they come out with a better movie.” Chenle deadpanned as Jisung nodded in agreement, their eyes never leaving the screen. 

“Is Donghyuck back from practice?” Jaemin asked them, setting down his things on the coffee table. 

“Yeah, he’s in Renjun’s room.” Jisung told him.

“Oh? Is Renjun there?”

“No, Renjun’s in the shower, Donghyuck is just waiting for him,” Jisung tore his eyes away from the movie to look at him, “Why? Are you going to apologize to him?”

Jaemin lifted his gaze to the bathroom, hearing the sound of the shower on. He nodded and Jisung let out a sigh of relief.

“Finally, it’s been two days,” Jisung exclaimed. Jaemin pursed his lips and nodded. 

“Well, I’m going now.” Jaemin took the chapstick from the bag and going in front of the mirror. 

He tore open the package, throwing away the discarded plastic in the nearby bin. He uncapped the tube and twisted the bottom so that the red balm would come out. He moved it to his mouth and applied a generous layer before rubbing his lips together, leaving his lips a bit pinker than usual. It tasted like cherry. 

Jaemin walked in front of the door, knocking first. He heard the shuffling of feet before seeing the door open slightly. Through the crack of the door, he looked down on Donghyuck’s light brown hair.

“You’re not Renjun.” Donghyuck stated the obvious shutting the door closed, “Come back later-”

He was cut off by Jaemin swinging the door open and entering the room, shutting the door behind him. Donghyuck looked at him with confusion.

“Are you going to apologize?” Donghyuck asked. 

Jaemin stepped closer to him, putting his hands on his shoulders. They held eye contact briefly before he leaned down pressing his lips against Donghyuck’s. He felt the older freeze for a slight second making him worried that this was a bad decision. However, when Donghyuck started kissing him back, Jaemin felt relieved. 

Their lips moved against each others slowly. Donghyuck raised his hands and wrapped them around the younger’s neck. Jaemin also took this an opportunity to move his his hands from his shoulders to his the shorter’s waist, pulling him closer. He felt Donghyuck hum and kissed him harder. Donghyuck grazed his tongue against Jaemin’s bottom lip tasting his lip balm. To this, Jaemin bit his lip before detaching their mouths. 

Donghyuck pulled back, their foreheads leaning against one another. 

“You taste like cherry.” He breathed.

“Yeah a picked it out for you,” Jaemin told him, a little out of breath, “I guess I’m no longer a ‘crusty lipped bitch’ anymore.”

Donghyuck laughed with his whole body, letting go of Jaemin in the process, and also ruining their moment. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t help you the other day,” Jaemin looked at the ground, “Also for saying that you’re annoying. That was an asshole move.”

“It’s fine,” Donghyuck nodded, “I’m also sorry for calling you out.”

They both shared a shy smile, before Donghyuck broke the silence, “But one question.”

To this, Jaemin looked at him seriously and motioned for him to continue. 

“I thought you said it was annoying when I tried to kiss you all?” 

“Uhhh…” Jaemin felt his neck turn red and didn’t know how to respond, "Maybe it's not so annoying when it's me that you're kissing."

“Whatever.” Donghyuck smirked, “Come here.” He pulled Jaemin closer. 

Jaemin took no time in time in reconnecting their lips. They both stayed there, making out, before they heard the door open and a loud gasp. They jumped apart and looked at Renjun, who had a towel around his neck. 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Renjun hid his face behind his hands, “You’re infecting my room.” 

The two boys could only look at each other and then back at Renjun. 

“I guess we’ll take our business elsewhere.” Jaemin shrugged, grabbing Donghyuck’s hand and leading him out of the room.

Once they left the building, they couldn’t help but laugh as they heard Renjun’s ranting about “calling Taeyong hyung.”

“So...wanna continue?” Jaemin asked. Donghyuck whacked his arm, "At least wait until we're in private, you weirdo,"

**Author's Note:**

> -this was the first kiss scene I've ever written so I hope it wasn't too cringey 
> 
> -i hope you guys like it


End file.
